Gently Down the Stream
by Dizzy28
Summary: Niles and CC take a dip in Maxwell's jacuzzi / Set in s6. You know when.


**AN:** Happy Valentine's Day! This is as trashy as you'd expect an M-Rated Valentine's fic to be, so enjoy. Remember to leave a review with your thoughts!

Set, as usual, between Dummy Twins and The Finale.

~ Dizzy.

* * *

This is bad. Positively naughty. Maybe even worse than doing it on top of Maxwell's desk, though they did ruin that one contract, and CC had to rush halfway across town to get it re-signed before Maxwell found out. It's long since she realized the risk of being found out is more than worth it for these little escapades with Niles.

The moment is absolutely heavenly, there's hardly any other way to describe it. Warm bubbling water around her, Niles' chest against her back, a snifter of brandy in one hand and one of Maxwell's cigars on the other. She's extremely glad Niles had approached her earlier that day, grinning like a kid at Christmas morning, and convinced her to take a little break from work with him in Maxwell's jacuzzi.

Of course the master of the house isn't at home, nor is Nanny Fine. They've both left to go to the movies, or the theater, or some other place other couples went to on dates. _Wait a minute, other? As opposed to what? Her and Niles?_ She hardly considers them a couple, even if they're both spending Valetine's day sitting naked in a tub. They're… not really friends with benefits. Maybe two ships passing each other in the night and making a small detour to take advantage of some very obvious sexual tension.

She's distracted from her half-hearted metaphor by Niles' lips at her neck. She tilts her head wordlessly, and he gets the hint, as he always does, spreading his kisses everywhere his lips can touch, from her jaw to the top of her collarbone.

She smirks when she feels his hand slowly but surely make its way towards the cigar she's holding between thumb and forefinger, and she holds it away from him. "Huh, huh. You know you can't."

Niles growls against her ear, and she feels a shiver shoot down her spine. "Miss Babcock…" Somehow he manages to give his annoyed grunt a pleading tone.

"Doctor's orders," she reminds him, and he huffs, wrapping both his arms around her waist and squeezing slightly, making CC giggle softly.

"But I had all my veggies today," he says with a pout, and CC rolls her eyes, "besides, I'm living in sin with the Green Giant, that must count for something."

"Keep talking and you aren't going to be _sinning_ any time soon, Doughboy," she teases, and feels Niles nuzzle her cheek.

"Sorry."

She just hums, closing her eyes as she feels herself relax further into his embrace. Just a couple of months ago she wouldn't have turned her back on Niles in a million years. Fate had a funny way of turning things on its head.

She takes a drag of her cigar - she has to admit it, Maxwell's decisions might be terrible in some instances (and his taste in nannies and women was definitely way off) but he was good choosing cigars - and exhales slowly, savoring the burning of the smoke in her throat.

"We should get out," Niles murmurs into her ear, "we're getting pruny."

CC smirks and twists her head slightly to plant her lips on his, barely kissing him before murmuring against his mouth. "You already were."

His reply is to kiss her more firmly, parting her lips with his tongue - though that would imply her not being more than eager to feel his tongue inside her mouth - and lowering his hands agonizingly slowly.

She blindly sets the glass down by the tub, and the cigar follows suit, somehow having the presence of mind to crack one eye open to make sure it lands on the ashtray and the whole house doesn't burn down to a crisp. That'd be hard to explain to Maxwell.

Her hands are soon occupied threading through Niles' hair, and she turns her body slightly, enough to pull her legs over one of his under the water, essentially sitting in his lap.

"Get on with it," she growls into his mouth, tugging at his hair when his hands stop by her hips.

She feels Niles smirk, and one of his hands finally drops enough to cup her, the tips of his fingers coming frustratingly close to being inside her, but not quite. She can't help whimpering softly.

"What if Maxwell were to walk in right now?" he purrs, pulling back enough to look at her with dark lusty eyes, "how would you _ever_ explain this?"

His touch is teasing and exploring in equal measure, and every time he runs his finger over her clit, he makes sure to press a little harder, making CC moan each time.

"He would tell everyone you're shagging the butler," he adds against her ear, his hot breath making her squirm against his hand, "and that you like it," he adds, proving his point by finally thrusting two fingers inside of her, and even though CC is more than ready for him, she still cries out.

She feels Niles move his mouth to the bend where her shoulder meets her neck, and has a fleeting thought that it's a shame they're in this position, because the way he's nibbling, licking, and sucking at her skin makes her think about how good his mouth feels in other places.

As if guessing her thoughts, CC feels Niles' hand start a steady rhythm inside of her, and she can only moan with abandon, clutching at his back. The palm of his hand is just at the right angle for her to rub her clit against it, and once she finds the most satisfying way to ride his hand, she's moaning his name helplessly into his shoulder.

CC is close, and embarrassingly quickly, and she desperately reaches under the water for Niles' free hand, which was still clutching at her waist, and she intertwines her fingers with his, holding tight as he pulls his head back from the skin of her neck.

He's looking at her with a depth of feeling she almost can't stand, and it makes everything so deliciously _real_ , she has to kiss him, if anything to have a little break from it. The kiss is sloppy, more moaning and arbitrary tongue thrusting than anything else, and CC keeps her mouth on his cheek when she pulls away.

She doesn't want to come yet, not until she's heard him say _it_ , so she slows her hips down, giving Niles' hand a squeeze. "Niles… Please," she murmurs, "say it."

She feels Niles' smirk against her chin, and he nibbles at it softly, his fingers moving deep inside her to stretch her ever so slightly, making her give a deep moan.

"I hate you," he purrs, and CC feels that characteristic tightening at her stomach. Not quite what she wanted though. She pulls back to look at Niles, and shakes her head.

"No, I-" she has to stop to moan, because Niles' fingers are still moving, and it's turning her brain to mush, "the other thing."

Niles' eyes go wide, and his movements actually stutter a bit, returning to the steady pumping at CC's annoyed whimper.

"Oh," he says softly, and he pushes his forehead against hers, "I love you," he whispers, as he always does, a tinge of fear and trepidation in his voice, as if he's scared she's going to run off at the words. _As if there's anywhere she'd rather be right now_. He does something with the palm of his hand at the same time, or maybe it's the tip of his fingers, or maybe it's just those words that CC has heard so rarely and that she is, in other occasions, so uncomfortable with. All CC knows is that she comes then, _hard_ , her senses overloading.

She buries her face on Niles' chest, her chin touching the surface of the water, riding out the euphoria, catching her breath once Niles' fingers are out of her. It might have been a couple of minutes, or it might have been a couple of hours, but at some point she hears the click of a lighter, and when she looks up, Niles is smoking her cigar, a smug look in his face.

CC can't even pretend to be mad. " _Damn_ , you're good."


End file.
